


La faim

by vacron (itcomesinwaves)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Cringe-worthy, M&M's, M/M, Vampire AU, je voulais écrire un truc peu angsty et kinky mais ça a pris un virage comique, quoi que c'est même pas vraiment drôle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcomesinwaves/pseuds/vacron
Summary: Affamé, lors d'une soirée, vampire!MV tente de contrôler sa soif lorsqu'il rencontre EM.





	

L’estomac vide, il esquisse un sourire surfait. N’ayant pas écouté le moindre de mot de ce que sa collègue lui raconte, il demeure silencieux tout en scrutant les invités. Tout ce qui l’importe à l’instant, c’est de se remplir le ventre de sang frais. Et cette odeur de sang qui plane dans la pièce, n’améliore pas vraiment son état. Il est venu pour cibler une proie, mais au premier coup d’oeil, personne ne semble être l’idéal. Dans la salle, environ une cinquantaine de personnes discutent, éparpillés dans plusieurs groupes plus ou moins nombreux, avec un verre de champagne à la main. Ils sont habillés de manière plus ou moins similaire, chez les hommes ; un costume noir, classique. Certains avec des noeuds, d’autres avec des cravates. Les femmes se distinguent plus facilement : elles portent toutes des robes identifiables ; certaines avec des strass, d’autres avec des paillettes, certaines moulantes, d’autres volantes. Mais dans la pénombre de la foule, un jeune homme captive son attention. De taille moyenne, la chevelure claire et le sourire éclatant, il rit bruyamment. Manuel l’observe discrètement, curieux. Il a l’habitude de jeter son dévolu sur des jeunes femmes en usant de ses charmes. Pourtant, ce soir, c’est bien un homme dont il a envie. Il s’imagine en train de dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, de boire chaque goutte de son sang… de lui ôter la vie. La dernière idée le fait grincer des dents. Pourquoi la mort d’un parfait inconnu lui procurerait-elle une quelconque forme de pitié ? Après plus d’une centaine d’années, il pensait avoir passé ce stade.

Il avale sa dernière gorgée de champagne, avant de rajuster sa cravate et s’avance vers l’homme en question. Ce dernier est encore en plein milieu d’une conversation, qui à vue d’oeil semble totalement hilarante, à en tirer des éclats de rire qui jaillissent de tous les côtés. Manuel ne quitte pas des yeux sa gorge, dévoilée par une chemise déployée et une cravate inexistante.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous parler un instant ? Seul ?

Le brun sonne presque maladroit, à tel point qu’il est lui-même brusqué par cette approche beaucoup trop soudaine.

\- Excusez-moi mais, on se connait ?  
L’inconnu lui sourit, les yeux encore humides après un fou rire incontrôlable. Perturbé par celui-ci, Manuel se demande intérieurement dans quoi il s’est laissé entraîner.

\- Pas vraiment, on s’est croisés une fois bien que je ne pense pas que vous en vous souvenez.

\- J’ai pourtant bonne mémoire. Je devrais m’en souvenir, d’un homme comme vous !

Le jeune homme lui lance un regard cavaleur, poursuivi d’un clin d’oeil parfaitement exécuté. L’aîné lui propose de monter à l’étage, sous prétexte que la salle est beaucoup trop bruyante. Celui-ci le suit d’un pas mouvementé. Tous deux réunis dans un couloir dans l’obscurité, Manuel ne perd pas de temps. Cette odeur délicieuse le provoque. Entre la tentation et l’action, il n’y a qu’un pas. Pourtant, cette force magnétique qui le retient se fait encore sentir.

\- De quoi vous comptiez me parler ?

Le regard naïf que l’inconnu lui adresse n’aide pas non plus. Il n’a pas du tout l’air de comprendre ce qui l’attend… Le vampire se sent piégé. Il regrette immédiatement de l’avoir abordé. Pourquoi n’a pas t-il simplement cueilli quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Partez.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Partez, j’ai dit.  
\- Mais ça n’a pas de sens, si vous êtes venu me voir c’est que vous avez quelque chose à dire.  
\- Partez avant qu’il vous arrive quelque chose.  
\- Qu’il m’arrive quoi ?  
\- Écoutez, j’ai très faim et…  
\- Vous voulez que je vous prenne un truc à grignoter ? Il reste pleins de choses en bas !

Manuel est partagé entre fou rire et frustration, il aurait presque envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il s’avance vers le jeune homme, plante son regard dans le sien et l’hypnotise :

\- Partez immédiatement et ne vous avisez pas de revenir vers moi avant que je ne vous dévore tout cru.  
\- Pardon ?

_Merde. La verveine._

Ce comique en portait sur lui pendant tout ce temps et le brun n’avait pas tilté le moindre instant.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis supposé dire ça autrement ? rétorque t-il, les nerfs à vif.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par dévorer ? Vous n’êtes pas la réincarnation de Dracula quand même ? Parce que je comptais écrire un roman de vampires, sauf que j’ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche vers le chapitre 12 et j’ai essayé de trouver des idées en venant ici ! D'ailleurs, il me faut un avis extérieur sur la chose alors si vous ça chante, je vous ferais li-  
\- En fait, vous savez quoi ? C’est moi qui vais partir puisque vous êtes entêté à rester ici, le brun l'interrompt, avec le pressentiment que ce dernier n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Manuel, épuisé, descend les escaliers et repart les mains, et surtout l’estomac vide.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vacron.tumblr.com/


End file.
